Devil May Cry What the future holds
by refreak18
Summary: Dante and Mellissa,his true love, get a call about someone opening the gates to hell on Mallet Island.What happens when he gets there to find Trish?This is my first DMC fic. Please r/r!


Part 1- The Call

"Mmmm…", Marissa moaned as she woke up to the feeling of the warm sun on her back. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up on the bed. Looking to her left she realized that Dante was no longer there. '_I wonder where he went to. Always gets up so early in the morning… how does he do it?' _She got off the bed and slipped on her slippers and put on a soft robe. She then made her way out of the bedroom and then onto the balcony overlooking the living-room to go downstairs.

Just then, Dante opened the bathroom door wearing only his black pants and his boots, his hair all wet from the shower he just took. "Morning." Marissa said as she made her way to the front desk to check the messages. Before she could get there, Dante wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him with a smile on his face. She reacted by putting her arms around his neck and pulling him even more closer to her. "Morning!" Dante whispered in her ear. She smiled enjoying the feeling of his soft, tender lips make their way down onto her neck. "Dante?!…" She said giggling at the feeling of him kissing her neck. He stopped and looked down at her, staring into her green eyes. '_he was so hot…_' she thought to herself, '…_his wet silver hair falling in front of his face and over his icy, blue eyes!…I'm the luckiest women ever. To have someone to be there for me, knowing that in the heat of the situation he is willing to give his life for mine…_'

"Marissa? Are you okay?" Dante asked. She shook her head from her thoughts and smiled at him once more and quickly replied, "Yeah, I'm fine! Just daydreaming…that's all!" He looked at her with a doubtful expression. "What it's true! I was…honest!" she snapped. She hated when he did that. She didn't know how he did it, but he seemed to always know when she was lying. It annoyed her so much…

"Well don't do that. Its weird having you look at me all googly-eyed and everything." Dante told her. She mockingly pushed him away and crossed her arms and put on her pouting face. "Oh! Okay then…fine I won't check you out, if your gonna be that way then." she started walking towards the desk but Dante pulled her by her arm towards him. "Wait…"

"Oh, now you want to love me…"she mocked him again. "Shut up Marissa! You know I love you. You can stare at me all you want. It was just weird that's all, but you can do it if you want." Dante said as if reciting a line from a play or something. Melissa looked at him and had a huge smile on her face. "Dante, I know you love me! I was just kidding. I love you too, honey! You're so cute when you get annoyed of me!" Marissa said as she gave him a huge hug and kissed him on the lips.

Dante kept kissing her gently on the lips more and more.

Marissa enjoyed it not wanting to stop. His tongue making its way into her mouth. She did the same with her tongue, their tongues exploring each other's mouth, dancing together. She couldn't help herself but to let out a soft moan at the feeling of Dante picking her up and bringing her over to the couch. He gently placed her on the couch, him on her, one of his hands sliding down the side of her stopping on her hip. As they got deeper into the kiss Marissa started rubbing Dante's back, accidentally scratching him with her nails.

Instinctively, Dante took his other hand and pulled her by her hair, breakening the kiss, Marissa hissing at the shock of Dante's sudden reaction. He then seductively smiled at her. She smiled back and whispered in his ear" Dante…make love to me!" before biting his earlobe. Before Dante could answer she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her and roughly kissed him on the lips again. Dante let go of her hair and started massaging one of her breast. Marissa then widened her legs letting Dante go in the middle. He started kissing her ear and made his way down to her neck. "Oh Dante!" Marissa moaned, breathing heavy in Dante's neck. She found her hands going down his stomach and to his zipper. She started to unzip them when the phone started to ring. They try to ignore it, but it kept ringing. "Dante…maybe…you should…get that?" Marissa tried to say in between kisses. She zipped his pants back up and pushed him off. Dante got up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll get it but you better not move. I'll be right back." Dante then got up and walked over to the desk and sat in the chair crossing his legs on the desk. He picked up the phone and answered…"Devil May Cry, Dante speaking, may I ask who's calling?"

Marissa got off the couch and went over to Dante and slid her arms down his stomach and told him "I'm going to take a shower…" she then went to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "Wait! Hold on lady. Where is this place again?"

Dante opened the drawer next to him and got out a piece of paper and pen. "Mallet Island…okay…..opening the gates of hell!?…are you sure? Wow…what? Yeah I can handle it. I'm having a partner come and tag along anyway….yeah just don't

Get on her nerves or she'll snap!" Dante finished writing the information down on the paper when he heard the shower turn off. "Alright so I'll get ready and come over. I just have to get my portal ready. I should be there in about an hour at the most. That should be all…so see you then. Oh wait! What's you're…" It was too late; she already hung up the phone before he could ask her name.

Marissa was in the bathroom drying off as she heard Dante hang up the phone. She wrapped the towel around her as she left the bathroom going over to Dante. Dante looked at her and smiled. "What are you looking at? Who was that on the phone?" Marissa asked as she went to the stairs. "Nothing, just 'checking you out'…" he said mockingly with a smile on his face. "She didn't give me her name, she hung up to quickly, but she did say that someone was trying to open the gates of hell." Marissa stopped halfway up the stairs and looked at Dante with a somewhat grin. "You did tell her no, right?" She said scowling at him. He didn't answer her; he just had a slight smile in the corner of his face. "Umm…well…you see…she didn't…" Dante was cut off… "She what? She didn't give you a chance? Or she hung up to quickly!?" Marissa was totally upset and raging at him. "What's wrong? Why can't we go?" Dante asked as he got up and moved toward her. "…Do you even know where it is? No you don't. If you knew you would probably

Want to go." Dante said grabbing her hands holding them trying to calm her down. She just looked at him and she couldn't help but put on a smile. She then let out a deep sigh of defeat and said "Where is this place anyway?" Dante hugged her and replied "Mallet Island…"

"What?! Mallet Island. Where is that? Why would I be interested in it?" She asked questioningly, pushing him away and looking at him. "I don't know but it sounds so familiar. Like I've been there before or something. I honestly just want to go to find this out. I think I was there before." Dante said to her as he went to the kitchen. "Well I'll go get ready." Marissa said as she went upstairs to the bedroom.

Dante got into the kitchen and went over to the fridge to get a can of soda. All the fridge was filled with was soda, milk, chocolate syrup and, some grapes and other fruit. They never really ate at home, they always went out to eat or someone else's place. He grabbed a bowl and got the milk out and went to the cabinet. He opened it and took out a box of cookie crisp cereal. He then poured it in the bowl and added the milk, put the milk away and got a spoon. He sat at the table and began to eat. '_I wonder why it sounds so familiar?'_ he thought to himself. '_Well when we get there and check around maybe a few questions will be answered. We also need to do the mission Dante!' _His inner voice was talking to him. _'Yeah I know. I can figure things out while I look for who is opening the gates of hell and where! Don't worry I got it all figured out! You better. Don't let Marissa see you thinking about other things while on the mission or, well…you know how she get's! She's not gonna find out. I'll search for clues about it while she is sleeping. I'll be back before she even wakes up._' Dante's thought's were running wild. He wanted to find out so badly why he knows about this place even though he never been there before.

Upstairs, Marissa just got done blow drying her hair. She brushed her hair in front of her huge mirror and opened one of her drawers and took out a white tang top and threw it on the bed. In another drawer she took out a black thong and bra and put them on. She went in one of the bottom drawers and went searching through a pile of pants. She eventually picked out a pair of nice fit, blue, denim jeans and threw them on also. She went over to the bed and put on her tang top and went back to the mirror and took out a white elastic band from one of her jewelry boxes. She brushed her hair back and put it in a high ponytail. She just got her hair done, red with black highlights. Dante loved it on her so she kept it that way. After putting 2 clips in her hair for the side strands she got on her all black vans. After getting all ready she went under the bed and pulled out 2 huge briefcases and put them on the bed. She opened one full of holsters and took out 3. She put one on her leg, one on her side and one on her back. She then opened the other case and was full of all sorts of weapons. She took out a 9mm and put it on her leg holster and a semi-auto and put that on her side holster. She then searches through the case and pulls out a glock and put it in her back holster. She then went into the closet in the room and got out a duffle bag and opened it

up and took out a nice pure silver knife. The handle was black with a demon skull around the handle and a snake coming out of its mouth going up and around the handle up to the blade. Carved into the blade was the name _Marissa_. She then straps it around her leg under her pants near her shoe.

Just then Dante walked into the room and saw all the artillery on the bed and sarcastically remarked "Whoa…I knew you loved guns but not that much. Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" He said backing up towards the door. She looked at him and smiled saying "Shut up and get over here!" He then went over to her and hugged her. "You cheating on me now?!" He said humorously. She kissed him on the lips and said "Yeah. You just weren't good enough. Too bad I thought you were the one, but…" Dante then picked her up and looked at her "You know I am the one for you. Just like you're the one for me. You know I cant' live without you right?" Dante said looking straight at her. '_I love him so much. If he only knew…'_

Melissa said nothing; she just kissed him on the lips and got down. "Are you ready? We should get going soon." She said as she went into the closet looking for something. '_Is she mad at me? Is it something I said? Does she not feel the same way about me that I do for her?'_ Dante thought to himself. "Yeah I'm ready. Just need my…" as he was talking Marissa threw his red trench coat to him and began searching again. "red coat!" Dante said to himself. "Thanks." he replied to her, but she didn't reply back. "Found it!" Marissa said excitedly. She took out her new blue denim overcoat she just bought last week. "Look. Now we both have overcoats!" Marissa said to Dante

While straightening it up a bit. "Great." Dante said to her smiling. He went over to his own closet and got out his Rebellion and put it on his back and took out his most precious Ebony and Ivory and put them both in his back holsters. "Ready!" Marissa said. Dante went over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm ready too!" Dante said looking at her. She hugged

He back and they both went to the portal room. Once in the room Dante uncovered the portal which was a mirror encrusted with silver and weird demon signs on it that Marissa had no idea what it meant. .Dante one day told her that it was so no demons from another dimension can come through, so it's probably good. "Are we ready to go?" Marissa asked Dante as he set the location in the portal. "Yep." Dante replied to her. He went to her and took her by her hands and looked into her eyes and said "Marissa when we get back I promise that I will take you on vacation far away from here no matter what. Okay!" "Alright, Dante! What's wrong?" She asked a little concerned for the change in conversation. "Nothing, I just want you to know that I love you and no matter what happen nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if that's possible!" Dante kept talking to her like there was no tomorrow. She hugged him and told him "Dante, you don't have to worry about me leaving you. I'm here because I want to be here…with you! I love you Dante with all my heart and nothing's going to change that either. I know that I may sometimes not be romantic or tell you I love you as much as you love me but that's not because it's not true, it's

Just that I get scared. I never felt this way about someone else before and I like it. Dante I want to spend the rest of my life with you too!" Marissa said as she pulled him away and stood in front of him looking down. Dante took his hand and lifted Marissa's head up and saw that she was crying. "Marissa, what's wrong!?" Dante asked her. "Nothing. I just love you okay. Can we go now?" Marissa asked wiping the tears away.

"Fine, we'll go now." Dante said as he went to the portal. "See you on the other side." Dante said as he went through the portal.

Part 2-Old Friends

Dante jumped out on the other side and landed on his feet. Marissa came out right after and fell on her butt. Dante turned around and held out his hand. "Are you okay?" Dante asked helping her up. "I'm fine. Thank you." She said as she got up and looked at the huge castle in front of them. "Oh my god! This place is huge. We have to search here for the gates of hell. This is gonna be impossible." Marissa said as they walked over to the edge of the bridge leading to the castle and looked down. "Whoa that is one long drop!" Marissa said moving towards the middle of the bridge. "What's a matter are you scared of heights?" Dante asked. "No! Not me. No way!" Marissa said. "Yeah, whatever." Dante said to her as they walked across the bridge.

Meanwhile in the main hall of the castle…

"So what's your plan?" A man's voice asked. "I'm going to lead him to the underground tunnels and bring them right into our little trap and…" she was cut off" what do you mean our trap? This was all my idea. You're just doing this because you're the only one that can get him to come down here, which is also going to be hard. Dante is too smart; he won't just come down into the tunnels searching around." The man said. "Which is where the next part comes in."

"I'm listening…" the man said curiously. "Well, on the phone he

Said he was brining a partner. If we can somehow get hold of his partner we can use them as bait." she said with an evil smile on her face. "Wait! Who is his partner?" The man said anxiously. "I don't know. Some girl." She said. "This is perfect!" The man said. "What are you talking about. It's just some girl." The women asked. "Not some girl. The girl is his girlfriend. If you capture her and use her as bait Dante will be totally pissed if you get her. This is great! Get her and use her as bait." He said. "How am I going to get her all by myself?" She said. "Don't worry about her. I'll get her. You just worry about distracting Dante long enough so I can get her." he said as he walked towards a big green door to one side of the wall. He turned and looked at her. "Oh! And don't forget to lead Dante down here to me. Remember what happened last time. We don't want an accident like that to happen again. If I wasn't smart enough to realize what you were doing earlier then I would probably be

Dead…like…Mundus!" He said to the women coldly. "You don't understand how hard it was for me to do it. Setting Dante up for Mundus and you. It was…" she was cut off "It was what? I didn't see the problem. All you had to do was stay away from him for a while so I could get a hold of him. It was that simple. You just couldn't stay away though."

"I couldn't let Mundus do it. I….I loved him. I couldn't stand by and watch him fall into a trap like that. I had to do something so he would realize it was a trap." The women leaned against a statue and looked at him. "You fool! In love with him…you disappointed me and Mundus. He was the one that had faith in you not me, and I still don't. All I can tell you is that you better not still have any feelings for him or I'm not the only that's going to be visiting hell!" As soon as he said that he heard the front door open and 2 figures walk inside. He quickly left the room through the green door and she hid behind the statue.

Marissa and Dante opened the door to the castle and walked into the main hall. The place was huge. There was a huge horse statue in the middle of the room and 2 pairs of stairs on either side of the room which led up to a balcony where there was another statue of a man holding a sword pointed to the ceiling. "Welcome to Mallet Island" a women's voice said. Dante and Marissa both looked behind them and saw a woman come out from behind the statue. She was dressed in black pants and a black tube top and had long blonde hair.

As soon as Dante saw her his mouth dropped and he immediately pulled out Ebony and pointed it at her. "Dante

Please!" The women said. "Dante! What you mean Dante. You know each other?" Marissa said not knowing what's going on. "Trish. What are you doing here? "Dante yelled at her. "Dante put the gun down and I'll explain everything." Trish begged. "You know her name?" Marissa questioned. Dante didn't move his gun. He only put on a harder grip of his gun. "Dante you have to believe me. I changed. Mundus set me up. It was all his doing. He was controlling me. I would have never…" she was cut off "Shut up!" Dante spat at her. She only moved closer to him. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you." Dante growled at her. "Dante, listen to me." She begged. "Trish, there is no explanation for what you did." Dante stampered. '_Trish…! No….Dante told her about her. He used to be in love one more time before her. Her name was Trish. They were madly in love. One time on a mission she betrayed him by leading him into a trap. He almost died because of her. They never saw each other sense then. I hope he doesn't still have feelings for her.'_ Marissa thought to herself. "I know! But you have to believe me. Listen Mundus didn't die. He came back. He is trying to open the gates of hell again. If you don't stop him then he'll succeed. Dante I know you don't believe me but I truly am sorry for what I've done to you in the past but that's exactly what it is…the past." Trish said getting closer to him. Dante put down his gun and put it away. '_That bitch better get away from him or I swear to god I'll….'_

At that exact moment Trish walked over to Dante and kissed him on his lips. "Dante I…" Trish looked at him and then to the floor touching her lips as she backed away to the statue. Marissa's mouth dropped open. She didn't know what to do. She was speechless; nothing would come out of her mouth. She wanted to scream, to cry, and to kill. "You stupid bitch! If you ever touch him again I'll…" before she could do anything Dante grabbed her by her arm. "Marissa stop. It didn't mean anything." Dante said looking at Trish with a disgusted look. "Dante! Are you just going to let her kiss you like that? Am I invisible or something?" Marissa asked. Dante looked back at Marissa, the look of disgust disappearing. "I'm sorry I just wanted to find something out…" Trish began to explain.

"Shut up you whore!" Marissa said more angrily than she ever been. "Marissa calm down. Like I said it was nothing. She is just a huge mistake in the past. You're my future, not her, you okay?" Dante explained to her. Marissa looked at him and smiled. "Okay, Dante I believe you. I love you." "I love you to Marissa…always!" Dante said back. "I guess I'll take you to your rooms now so you can get everything situated for your mission." Trish spoke as she went to the left staircase and began to ascend. Dante and Marissa followed as Trish went through a blue door at the top of the steps and then down a really long hall. The hall was lined with old pictures of the garden and the castle and people who _'I guess', _used to live here. There were also statues of weird things like gargoyles and certain demons that Dante said were horrible to go up against. _'Hope there are none of that kind here.'_ Marissa thought to herself as she stopped at the end of the hall. Trish opened the last door at the end of the hallway. It was a huge gold door with a carving of 2 people holding each other. "This is the room you'll be staying in. You can put your things wherever you please. The kitchen is…"

"Don't worry we can handle the rest. I think I know my way around a castle. No need to explain anything, remember you're the one who called me for help, not you!" Dante told her before going into the room. "Have fun, and if you ever come across me again just remember, Dante won't be there to hold me back!" Marissa said as she walked into the bedroom. Trish said nothing to her because she knew she deserved it. She did kiss Dante in front of her. _'But I just needed to know…' _she thought. She then turned and walked down the hall.

Marissa got in the room and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The room was amazing. It was decorated in all gold and marble. The bed was a gold king sized bed with gold comforters and gold pillows that were lined with red silk. The

Armoire was gold and was huge. It had a dresser with a mirror and all make-up and perfumes were lying about. There was also another portal. It was, of course, covered with a sheet. They had these 2 doors leading out onto the balcony overlooking the garden. The garden itself was huge. Almost like a maze. Down below you could see a patio set with flowers and the whole nine yards. There was also another room leading into a huge bathroom. Marissa and Dante both threw their bags on the floor. Marissa then dropped right onto the bed. "Oh my god! This is the best and most comfortable bed ever!" She said amazed. Dante got up and walked to the bed. "Really now? Let me see for myself." he got on the bed and almost died. "Yes!" It was the most comfortable bed ever. He looked over at Marissa and held her. She just held him back. "Marissa…I'm sorry for earlier. If I knew she was going to kiss me I would have stopped her but…"

"But you didn't, did you?" Marissa said looking up at him. "I…" Dante began. "Its okay, Dante. I know she means nothing to you. I know you love me and only me. That's why I'm not mad. I was, but not no more. I trust you enough to know what it right and wrong and she is wrong!" Marissa said to him. She smiled and began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Dante asked. "Nothing. It's just that I finally realize that I know we were made for each other. And I'm so happy right now!" Marissa said as she got on top of him. Dante put his hands on her waist and looked at her. Marissa then bent down to kiss him on the lips. They kept kissing until Marissa stopped to take off her coat. "What are you doing?" Dante asked her as she threw it on the floor. "Nothing, I'm just hot!" she answered back. Dante

Then got up and Marissa laved on the bed. "What are you doing?" Marissa asked Dante as he took his coat off and put it on the chair. "Nothing, I'm just hot!" he replied back as he went on the bed and got on top of her and began to kiss…

Several hours later….

Marissa woke up and laved in the bed. She was underneath the blankets wearing only a long shirt Dante had on before. She turned over to were Dante was lying and saw that he was no longer in the bed. _'Oh my god…where is he now!?' _Marissa thought as she got off the bed. "Dante? Dante where are you?" she said as she as she looked in the bathroom and saw that he was also not there either. _'Where the hell did he go? He is probably off figuring out where the gates of hell are opening.' _She thought to herself. "Or off finding the kitchen…" she said to herself laughing. Marissa got her clothes off the floor and brought them into the bathroom. She turned the bath on and went to the toilet and went pee. After that she looked in the mirror and took off her shirt. She went to the tub and got in it slowly because it was steaming. She turned the water off and relaxed in the tub for a few minutes.

Part 3-Getting Separated

Dante was making his way down the hall when he heard someone walking down the a jointing hall. He slowly came up to the end of the hall and put his back against the wall and took out Ivory. He slowly went to the edge and then quickly turned and aimed the gun only to see a women shriek and duck. "Wait, don't shoot!" The women said as she ducked and

threw her hands in the air. "Trish I didn't know it was you. Sorry." Dante said as he relaxed a little and put the gun away. Trish got up and looked at Dante. "It's alright. I shouldn't have snuck up like that." She said as she put her hand on her chest. "Just don't ever do that again." she said breathing heavy. After catching her breath she went down the hall a little before turning to Dante saying, "Oh yeah. By the way, I heard something crash in the basement earlier. I came to tell you so maybe you can take a look and see. I'll go check the other side of the castle to see if anything's up! See you around." Trish said

As she waved Dante good-bye and turned the corner to another hallway. Dante went to the hallway and saw that Trish was no longer there. _'Where did she go?' _Dante thought to himself as he went back to the bedroom. He was all the way on the other side of the castle, when he ran into Trish. He had to go all the way back down the hall and through the kitchen before getting to the main hall. Then upstairs and to the room. It was gonna take a while but he had time. He knew Marissa was still sleeping and he had time, maybe he would look around the place before going back. He still had other things to do, don't forget so he had to be quick. After going through the kitchen he went to the other side of the castle and took out his Rebellion, preparing himself for whatever was through the door.

Marissa quickly got out of the bath and went to the room and got dressed. She wasn't sure but she could have sworn she heard a scream coming from another part of the castle. _'Dante is gone and I hear screaming. It sounded like a girl but… I should go and check it out. Dante might go and check it out so maybe I can meet him there.' _Marissa thought. After getting dressed she got her weapons and left the room. She didn't know which way exactly the scream came from but she went to the right anyway. She went down the corridor with her gun in hand in case of emergency. All the pictures and statues got her scared so she only gripped the gun tighter. After getting to the end of the hall she realized that there was another corridor to the left that she didn't notice when she first came through.

"Where did this come from?" She asked herself as she looked down. It went down about 100 feet before the end. There were 2 doors at the end across from each other. One was black with the number 101 and the other was yellow with the number 102 on it. She didn't know if she should check it out or keep searching the noise she heard. _'I think I should get Dante first then check it out.' _Marissa turned back the other way when she heard someone behind her, breathing heavy. She turned around and saw a man standing there, right where she just was. She didn't even hear a door open or footsteps. _'How did he get there?' _she thought moving away. "Hello? Excuse me sir, where did you come from?" Marissa said as she looked at him. He did or said nothing. He just stood there, staring at her. She went over to him quickly, "What's your name and who are…!" Marissa got to him and he just vanished. Turned into dust right before her eyes, gone! "What the fuck was that!?" Marissa said as she turned around and ran for the door. She got through and her eyes widened in shock.

There was no one there. Dante looked around and saw no one. He made his way into a large room filled with hanging manikins dressed like Jesters. He had to admit they were freaky, but he could handle it. _'It's not like they were alive or anything." _Dante thought. He continued to search the room when he noticed a little space in the corner of the room. "What do we have here?" Dante said as he saw a huge wheel glowing red. He went to it and tried turning it but it didn't budge. Upon closer inspection of the wheel he noticed a little quote under

The wheel. It read…

"_**To get the prize you must first realize,**_

_**That to spin the wheel you must be Rebellious.**_

_**Only then will the path be revealed…."**_

Dante read the inscription and then looked back at the wheel.

"Be Rebellious….? Alright, I'll be rebellious." Dante said as he took out his Rebellion. He started swinging at the wheel, and the wheel started turning. Faster and faster, until eventually it stopped and the glow turned blue, and something in the room clicked. Dante looked around but everything seemed to be the same as before. All of a sudden the floor began to shake and the wall with the wheel slid down revealing a secret stairway leading somewhere in the basement. Dante began to go downstairs when the wall behind him began to rise again. He tried to make it up but the passageway already closed shut. _'What the hell!?'_ Dante thought as he tried to bang on the door. It didn't even nudge. He turned around and looked down. It was just a long staircase leading down somewhere. The tunnel was lined with candles to brighten the path. Besides

That it was pitch black. "Well, only one place to go. Hopefully there is a way out or I'm screwed!" Dante said to himself as he walked down the staircase.

Part 4-Secret Plans

"What were you thinking you fool!?…You could have ruined everything. You're lucky you came up with that excuse quickly, good thinking." A man said. "Yeah. Well, it wasn't that

easy. I thought for sure he was gonna figure it out. Least he didn't come to look for me or…." a woman replied. "Or you would have gotten caught. You're getting lucky, but don't let that get to your head. Did you close it?" he replied to her. "Oh shit!" Trish said as she kicked some rubble on the ground. "Fuck! I forgot. I panicked. I just wanted to get out of their as quick as I…"she began. "What do you mean you didn't close it?!…You have to go back and close it or someone will find it. If they go through one of those doors then the whole plan is ruined." the man yelled. "I'll go back now and close it. Don't worry, I have it under control." Trish said as she began to go through the door. "You better have everything under control or else…just remember who was the one that helped you out in the end when no one was there." he said giving her a sly smile in the corner of his mouth. Trish stopped and looked at him through the corner of her eyes. She watched him as he went back into the shadows of the room. Trish went through the door and closed it shut behind her. She slid down the door and held her knees and began to cry. _'Why is he doing this to me?' _she thought to herself. She got up and wiped the tears away. She knew she didn't have time for that now. She had to go back to the passage and make sure no one got through or else the

plan would be ruined. She couldn't let that happen again or else…he would…_ 'He would make sure I never see the light of _

_Day again! That's what.' _she answered herself. She then began to walk back to the passage where she bumped into Dante.

"I don't why she did it. I thought she could be trusted but I guess I was wrong." a man spoke. "Listen to me. We can't let her see Dante or she'll ruin everything. Just like last time. Do you want that to happen again?" A low voice asked. "No…Mundus. I'm sure she did it to make Marissa doubtful of Dante's feelings towards her. So she would keep away from him for awhile."

"Well, whatever the foolish girl's plans are as long as she brings Dante to us she will be of no use to us anymore so you can do as you please to her?" Mundus told him. "Very well then….What do you suppose we do to her?" he asked the tall man standing in front of him. "We'll leave that up to your brother." Mundus replied. "Yes." Vergil answered as he got up from kneeling to Mundus. He then went to the door and left the room to where Mundus lay hidden until the right moment.

In the room where she went there were armored knights all over the place. She went to a side of the room that had a window and looked out. She could see the front of the castle where she and Dante arrived. "What is this room?" Marissa asked herself as she went over to another door. She pushed on it but it didn't open. She tried a little harder this time but still nothing. "Aaww!" she said as she grabbed her arm and turned around. She wasn't that strong but it was only a door. "What's

On the other side?" She wondered. Directly across from her

was a huge mirror taking up the whole wall. She walked to it and looked inside and saw something shiny on the floor. There was no door though. She looked on the wall for a switch or something. But nothing. _'Wait…' _she thought as she noticed

something on one of the armored guys. She went to it and noticed a crest inside the chest plate. "What is this?" Marissa said as she tried to take it out. She couldn't get it out. _'…knife…' _she thought. "Duh!" she whispered. She bent down and took out her knife and stuck it in between the crest and the chest plate and nudged it slowly. The crest came out and there was also a click in the room as if a door was unlocked. Marissa looked at the crest and realized it was just a bangle with pearls encrusted around the outside. On the inside rim she noticed there was a quote saying, _'To the one that I can only love for the rest of my life. - Sparta' _As soon as she read Sparta she thought of Dante. _'Where is he?…I wonder what he's doing right now?' _she thought as she put the bangle in her coat pocket. She then went to the door and pushed on it and luckily it opened for her. She went inside and quickly ran behind one of the statues hoping she wasn't seen…


End file.
